ACORDES, ICHIRUKI & ROCK 'N' ROLL
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: One-Shots Ichiruki. Porque todas nos moriamos por leer a Ichigo tocando guitarra.
1. GRABACIONES

_**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. **_

_**Come frutas y verduras. **_

_**Acompáñalo con leche. **_

_**one-shot no. 1**_

Grabaciones.

No podía hacer un día más aburrido que ese miércoles de junio. No había nada que hacer, nada que ver en la televisión, ningún Hollow que matar ni una mísera orden que acatar, y para colmo Ichigo había salido a comprar los víveres y no le había dejado acompañarlo con la excusa de que la última vez que lo había acompañado habían comprado todo menos los víveres pro su culpa. Así que tuvo que quedarse.

Ese era un día aburrido para estar en casa, uno de esos días donde lo único que podías hacer era estar en tu habitación, acostado en tu cama oyendo música.

Sería buen plan, justo lo que Rukia estaba haciendo solo que esa no era su habitación, esa no era su cama y por mucho ese no era su ipod. Todo era propiedad del chico de cabello naranja alto y amargado, según las palabras de la propia Rukia.

Como fuera, ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de disfrutar las cosas de Ichigo, después de todo ella era una invitada ahí ¿no?

Rukia cambio de posición y de canción por enésima vez, en la primera su cabeza colgaba de la orlla de la cama, en la segunda los acordes eran tan ruidosos que le dejaban con un molesto zumbido en los oídos.

¿Qué clase de música escuchaba Ichigo?

Toda era ruidosa y agresiva, los nombres y las letras parecían sacados de un culto extraño; Bad religión, Metallica, Guns 'n' roses. ¿Qué clase de nombres eran esos? Bueno bastaba con esuchar la letra para saberlo. Claro había unas cuantas excepciones pero en general esa música era un caos.

Ichigo estaba loco si le gustaba esa clase de música.

No era como la bella música humana que le gustaba oír a ella. Esa de esos que ya estaban muertos y que su creación perduraba. Como el tal Mozart, su música era hermosa y de clase, que solos los que tenían un buen gusto podrían disfrutar como ella o su ni-sama.

Siguió buscando en el Ipod música linda que pudiera agradarle pero todo era igual. Justo cuando sus nervios se habían acabado y quería tirar ese aparato lleno de música del demonio, apretó todos los botones y una hermosa melodía salió de los auriculares. Una hermosa canción en guitarra eléctrica.

Los acordes eran lentos pero cautivadores, a veces la canción se apresuraba o se ponía un poco agresiva y le hacía emocionarse, como si estuviera presenciando una pelea épica, otras veces la música era tan lenta e hipnótica que le hacia calmarse hasta parecer que solo había paz y amor en todo el mundos. Era posiblemente la mejor canción que hubiera escuchado.

Cuando la canción termino en una nota sostenida, quizo seguir esuchando. Cuando observo la pantalla se quedo estatica unos momentos.

_**Artista: desconocido**_

_**Grabación no. 23 **_

_**Titulo: "para Rukia"**_

_**12 de mayo de 2011**_

Era una grabación.

Era una grabación de Ichigo, su Ichigo. El mismo a quien le dio sus poderes, el cabeza hueco de Ichigo. Era su grabación.

Observo la linda y muy bien cuidada guitarra que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Ichigo había hecho esa hermosa música con esa guitara la cual siempre creyó que era un adorno empolvado, y para colmo la canción tenía su nombre. Esto no podía ser verdad.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera escuchado a Ichigo tocar? Habían vivido juntos prácticamente por dos años, y se supone que se conocían perfectamente, y ahora resulta que su peli-naranja amigo era un virtuoso de la música y ella ni en cuenta.

Ichigo era un genio con la guitarra, había creado una obra de arte y le había puesto su nombre.

Volvió a escuchar la canción y esta vez casi derramo lágrimas, era aun más hermosa cuando sabía que era para ella. Bueno quizá no era apara ella, quizá solo le había puesto así por X razón y ella ya estaba imaginando que ese shinigami sustituto tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella. Pero la canción seguía siendo hermosa, parecía que contaba una historia. De inmediato le llegaron muchas memorias de lo que había pasado con Ichigo, en definitiva esa canción estaba contando su historia. Las partes agresivas parecías referirse a todas las batallas que habían peleado juntos, y las partes calmadas a esos momentos en que ellos estaban juntos aunque fuera peleándose, siempre estaban a gusto. En definitiva esa cancion si era para ella.

La escucho casi 30 veces hasta que el Ipod de había quedado sin batería.

Continúo acostada en la cama recordando cada parte de esa hermosa canción.

"_**Para Rukia" **_pensó en el nombre.

—Para mí. — Susurro.

Escucho que alguien se acercaba. Seguramente Ichigo ya había regresado de compara los víveres, y a juzgar por como arrastraba los pies venia de mal humor.

Entro con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa sencilla negra. Se veía bien. Ichigo siempre se veía bien a los ojos de Rukia. Incluso con su ceño fruncido.

—Enana ¿qué rayos haces en mi cama? — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Como siempre el muy cabeza hueca lo primero que hacía era insultarla por su estatura. Podría siempre verse bien pero no le quitaba lo bruto.

¿Cómo era posible que ese animal compusiera algo tan hermoso?

Eso rebasaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

—Cállate imbécil, no me la puedo pasar en el armario encerrada.

—Tienes tu propia cama en el cuarto de mis hermanas.

—Pero no es tan grande como la tuya o… "o huele como a ti" — eso ultimo fue más un pensamiento que le hizo sonrojarse, Ichigo siempre se veía bien y olía bien.

— ¿o qué?

—Nada.

Ichigo gruño y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

¿Es qué acaso ella no entendía que odiaba que se acostara en su cama?

Es que esa vieja enana no tenía ni idea de que cada vez que estaba sobre ella se veía tan linda e irresistible para él, en especial con esa maldita falda demasiado corta y esa camisa blanca pegadita a su figura, y mucho menos tenía idea de que dejaba su cama entera impregnada con ese delicioso aroma a jazmín que era propio de ella y que lo volvía loco.

Esa tonta y estúpida enana lo quería ver sufrir. Rukia no le hacía fácil el estar enamorado.

"malditos sentimientos, maldita enana y maldito yo por quererla" pensó mientras trataba de no relajarse, si lo hacía podría cometer una estupidez.

— ¿Qué no piensas irte de mi cama?

—No. Así que aguántate.

Ichigo gruño. En otra ocasión la hubiera sacado a patadas pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que al tocara el plan no cambiara a uno donde posiblemente las cosas no saldrían bien para él. Lo último que quería era otro golpe de ella y que le restregara en la cara que se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Quizá lo mejor sería enfocarse en otra cosa. Tomo su Ipod, un poco de música lo relajaría.

Sin Batería x_x

—Maldita sea Rukia lo descargaste.

— ¿Por qué tienes que echarme la culpa de todo Ichigo? Yo no lo agarre, ni quien quisiera oír tu fea música. —dijo cambiando de posición.

Genial, ahora la muy descarada enseñaba demasiado. Su falda se había levantado un poco más, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que andaba de exhibicionista. Sería un mejor escenario que un alcohólico se bañara en cerveza y saliera sobrio que esto.

"No mires. Maldición Ichigo no mires" se repetía el peli naranja pero que difícil era despegar la vista de ella. Joder. ¿Ya estaba babeando o aun no?

Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

¿Cuándo demonios Ichigo comenzó a verla así? Parecía que tenia fuego líquido en sus ojos, estaba mirándola demasiado. Se sentía nerviosa y torpe, si estuviera caminando ya se hubiera tropezado mil veces.

—Me voy a dar una ducha — dijo apartando por fin al vista.

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo ella lo más calmada posible.

Una larga, fría y reconfortante ducha. Eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró con una buena imagen. Rukia estaba en el suelo dibujando. Se veía tan linda y llena de paz, relajada, sin peleas. Así era como la quería ver siempre aunque tuviera que aguantarse los horrendos conejos, sip, quería que siempre fuera así, aunque tuviera que cargarse a la sociedad de almas y al hueco mundo si era necesario.

Rukia estaba tarareando una canción. Seguramente tenia una buena voz, no era como cuando dibujaba, eso seguro, nada era mas horrible que e….

Cuando Ichigo reconoció la canción el mundo entero se le cayo a los pies.

—Ru…Rukia. esa canción …

—"para Rukia" — contesto ella como si escuviera hablando del clima.

De todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra, tenia uqe se ella la que esculcara en sus grabaciones.

—Ichigo —le llamó volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa — ¿Cuándo me la tocaras en vivo?

El rostro del shinigami se volvió completamente rojo.

Ahora la pregunta era.

¿Cuántas de las 35 grabaciones dedicadas a ella había escuchado?

FIN

**Jajajaja esto se me ocurrió con un maraton de música de Guns 'n' roses y Metallica, y nada de sueño. **

**Muy lindo. **

**Comenten **

**Tania Walker **


	2. SENTIMIENTOS

_**Hola. Hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí jaja. **_

_**Sip y como siempre la culpa es de la escuela. **_

_**En fin, dejo esto que se me ocurrió escuchando esta canción: http :/ www . Youtube . com / watch?v=4zeCS9HWGrA&feature=related**_

_**Lindo muy lindo y muy corto.**_

_**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TITE KUBO-SAMA.**_

_**ONE-SHOT NO. 2**_

SENTIMIENTOS.

Cuando aprendió guitarra lo había hecho muy a su pesar. Su madre quería que se destacara en diversas cosas, ser un hombre y de variadas habilidades. Él lo odiaba. A demás su profesor era un viejo loco que a veces le recordaba a su padre.

"Una guitarra se debe tocar con pasión, y amor como si fuera una mujer, como si estuvieras desnudando tu alma con notas" decía su ex-profesor. "descubrirán que tocarla con cariño para esa persona especial no se compara con nada." Si, tenía un profesor de esos que se desvivían por las mujeres.

Tomando en cuenta que apenas era un retoño, nunca entendió al profesor, así que su inocente mente hizo que tocara por su madre, por esa linda sonrisa que ponía cuando lo oía practicar un acorde, sencillo, pero lo hacía bien. Se desempeño en eso como nunca.

Llego a disfrutar la música con locura.

Cuando murió su madre, nunca fue igual, ahora solo salían notas vacías y aunque intentaba e intentaba buscar esa melodía que pudiera hacerle sentir como antes, simplemente no podía.

Su música se había silenciado.

Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo de la última vez que había tocado la guitarra, quizá ya se le había olvidado todo pero aun así no perdía nada con tomar su un empolvada "cruiser by crafter" y tocarla un poco. Desde hacía ya casi dos semanas tenía ganas de comenzar con la música de nuevo, quien sabe, a lo mejor y podía volver a tocar con el sentimiento que antes tenía.

Si, aun lo tenía. Su música había regresado. Comenzaba a tocar acordes, al principio de unas cuantas canciones que se sabía y luego fue componiendo su propia creación casi sin darse cuenta. Se sentía tan bien, ya ni siquiera el tiempo existía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las notas que tocaba, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, todo se pintaba de color, el color de su música y curiosamente tenía un tono violeta, un violeta hermoso, algunas veces venia con furia, casi podía oír gritos, otras veces era tan calmado y grave que le daba seguridad y confianza, y era tan suave que podía asegurar que con cualquier otro sonido se rompería pero a la vez no tenía miedo de eso pues sabía que era resistente y fuerte. Kami, era hermoso, la canción era tan hermosa que casi podía haberse babeado por ella, también pudo sentir deseo, deseo la canción como nada. Eran un montón de emociones que se cernían a él, como si recién las hubiera aceptado y liberado de golpe, cada una de ellas maravillosa, cada una de ellas podía hundirlo y también mantenerlo a flote. Simple y a la vez complicado como algo salvajemente elegante. Era una contradicción pero así lo sentía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que casi sentía que se le salía del pecho.

¿Se había fumado algo? No, estaba libre de drogas o cualquier mierda toxica.

En toda su vida jamás se había sentido así. Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando veía la sonrisa de su madre.

—vaya Ichigo, por fin sabes hacer algo útil — una muy conocida voz hizo que el peli-naranja se parara en seco.

_ELLA. _

—Oye, Ichigo no me oyes — Rukia entro en su campo de visión. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes azul, y un pequeño short, incluso estaba descalza, todo para estar cómoda en la casa, no era un Prada o un Buitoni, pero Ichigo la contemplaba como si llevara diamantes en vez de ropa.

Toda esa revelación sucedió justo en el momento que había oído su voz.

Esa canción, esos sentimientos, el cómo tocaba la guitarra. Todo era a causa de Rukia. La canción era Rukia. Todo ella representaba a la shinigami que tenía enfrente. Ella le había devuelto el amor por la música y más fuerte que nunca.

De repente sus labios comenzaron a cosquillear. Una idea loca el pensar en besar a la shinigami, pero seguía agitado y su juicio nublado por la canción que ya ni razonaba bien. Si obtenía puros golpes bien si lo rechazaba ¿´qué más da? Lo único que podría pasar era que le rompiera el corazón pero al menos podría saborear esos rosados y finos labios.

En su sano juicio eso sería una estupidez, en especial tomando en cuenta que la relación con Rukia era de pelea-pelea, algo reciproco pero la tentación era grande. Y la única forma de vencer la tentación era sucumbiendo de lleno en sus manos o ¿no?

—Oye Ichigo ¿Por qué rayos me vez así?

El nunca le contesto, soltó la guitarra en la cama y se abalanzo hacia ella casi como un león a una carroña. Parecía un animal, si, pero se sentía tan bien.

Estrecho a la peli azabache, en sus brazos lo más que pudo asegurándose de no hacerle daño mientras devoraba ferozmente esos labios. Chocolate. Seguramente había comido hace poco, como fuera era sublime. Se sentía justo como la cuando tocaba la canción, no, mejor, si mil veces mejor en especial cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle ¿para que una declaración formal? Si y ase habían dicho todo lo que sentían. Cuando la falta de aire comenzó a afectar se separo de ella aunque no lo suficiente como para perder su delicioso olor a chocolate.

Se veía tan bien con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y balbuceaba monosílaba.

Esto sí que le estaba afectando, ya se había puesto como estúpido enamorado con su sonrisita estúpida y sus pensamientos estúpidos, pero, ¿que no se supone que el amor era así? Estúpido.

—i..ichi…ichigo… que…

—Ven Rukia quiero mostrarle una canción—le dijo mientras la conducía a la cama. No se había aprendido las notas pero estaba seguro que podía volver a tocarla, siempre y cuando Rukia estuviera ahí para él.

_Fin._

_**LINDO. **_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS. **_

_**TANIA WALKER.**_


	3. DONT CRY CHILD O'MINE

**Hola nuevamente. **

**One-shot # 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO-SAMA. **

3-. Don't cry child o'mine. (no llores niña mía)

Ese día, como cualquier otro, Rukia se metió a escondidas al armario de Ichigo. Aunque ya no lo necesitara porque tenía una cama propia en el cuarto de las Yuzu y Karin. Ella quería estar en esa habitación en especial. Ese pequeño y oscuro cuartito donde anteriormente dormía le traía tantos recuerdos, además que daba perfecta privacidad y era necesario para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Algo que ya no podía seguir suprimiendo más. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que se estaba guardando desde el día que regreso de la Sociedad de almas.

Acomodo su pequeño cuerpo sentándose y recargando su espalda en la madera, miro hacia la oscuridad que le impedía ver otra cosa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Y el vacio y soledad que sentía comenzaron a crecer a un más. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un gran pozo oscuro y que nadie podía salvarla. Su corazón estaba siendo presionado y dolía como nunca creyó que podía dolerle. Comenzó a emitir pequeños sollozos ahogados, aunque intentaba reprimirlos, se supone que Ichigo estaba fuera y no podía oírla pero aun así no quería oírse a sí misma. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar, en lo absoluto, pero era más doloroso el guardarse todas esas cosas que desahogarlas.

Las razones por las que lloraba eran varias, pero la principal, la más importante, la que más dolía era la indiferencia de Ichigo. Desde que había llegado el no era igual, ya no se peleaban ni se insultaban, ya no era como antes. Ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas para decirle lo que sentía. Quería gritarle que lo amaba y que quería quedarse con él pero solo sería hacer el ridículo además que oportunidades tenía ella con él si tenía a alguien como Inoue tras él.

Él jamás seria para ella. Debía aceptarlo e irse a la Sociedad de almas, pero eso dolía tanto. era como una daga con veneno clavada justo en el corazón, y el veneno caminaba mas rápido por todo su cuerpo, eso ya había comenzado a afectarle en otros aspectos, no dormía bien, no comía y por si fuera poco también estaba distraída a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

Comenzó a llorar aun más intenso y a golpear la almohada que tenia al lado. Sentía tanta soledad y vacio, y una furia incontrolable por sentir aquellas emociones tan humanas. ¿Por qué rayos no podía simplemente enamorarse de alguien como Renji? Alguien igual que él, que no le hiciera sufrir, ¿Por qué rayos no podía quitarse todos los sentimientos? dejar de sentir cualquier cosa. Ya no sufrir por nada. Comenzó a morderse los brazos y las manos, el dolor físico hacia que se olvidara un poco del dolor emocional.

Era tan débil, mirase le daba lástima, era un simple chiquilla llorando por un chico. Y ahí aislada no tenía a nadie quien le abrazara y tampoco quería que lo hicieran, no lo merecía. No merecía que alguien le llamara teniente, era demasiado débil, no merecía llamarse mujer porque no podía luchar por el hombre que quería, no merecía nada. Ni siquiera la confianza de su Nii-sama al dejarla quedarse ahí.

Si él estuviera ahí, seguramente se avergonzaría también.

Comenzó a hacer difícil respirar por llorar tanto. Pasaron los minutos así, dejo de llorara pero tenía los ojos muertos, estaba quita sin mover ni un musculo sin pensar mucho. Había pasado el ataque de tristeza pero la había dejado peor que antes sin ánimos para hacer nada, sin querer levantarse. Sus ojos estaban hinchado y secos, sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas hechas por ella misma no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada. Solo el pequeño estupor que le había dejado el dolor.

Un extraño sonido lleno la habitación,

Era una melodía triste. Volteo la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ya deberían de haber pasado horas, lo que significaba que quizá Ichigo ya había regresado.

**Talk to me softly**

(Háblame despacio)

**There's something in your eyes**

(Hay algo en tus ojos)

**Don't hang your head in sorrow**

(No dejes caer tu cabeza con pena)

**And please don't cry**

Y por favor no llores

Era una voz suave y ronca, se oía bien y era reconfortante. Era justo lo que quería escuchar. Se dejo llevar por esa voz y abrió las puertas.

Ichigo, estaba en su cama volteando a ver al armario, tocando la guitarra y cantando, la miraba a los ojos con tanto sufrimiento. Como ella se estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía así por ella. Sentía lo mismo.

**I know how you feel inside I've**

(sé como te sientes por dentro, a mí)

**I've been there before**

(a mí me ha pasado lo mismo)

**Somethin's changin' inside you**

(algo está cambiando dentro de ti)

**And don't you know**

(y no sabes)

Rukia salió de espacio del armario sin romper la Mirada con Ichigo. Le reconfortaba. Ichigo estaba ahí tocando para ella, cantando para ella. No había un sentimiento de vergüenza en su mirada.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y la fragancia de Ichigo la inundo, esa fragancia que siempre le había gustado. También podía sentir ese calor, esa calidez que siempre había desprendido de él que Rukia amaba. Siempre le gustaba acercarse a él para ser bañada con su calor, porque ella siempre sentía frio.

**Don't you cry tonight**

(no llores esta noche)

**I still love you baby**

(aún te amo, cariño)

**Don't you cry tonight**

(no llores esta noche)

**There's a heaven above you baby**

(Hay un cielo allá arriba cariño)

**And don't you cry tonight**

Y no llores esta noche

Cortó la canción y soltó la guitarra.

Tenía tanta emoción en el que no podía continuar concentrado en la canción.

Se acerco a ella y le abrazo, la apretó contra su pecho, ella era tan pequeña y frágil a pesar que aparentaba todo lo contrario. Quería que nunca volviera a llorar, protegerla a cualquier precio. Esos hermosos ojos violetas jamás volverían a estar hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, nunca volvería a tener esas heridas en los brazos. Nunca volvería a sentir la soledad. Él la había sentido, siempre antes de que Rukia llegara a su vida y mucho más cuando ella se iba, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a que ella estuviera cerca que cuando se iba se sentía perdido. Por eso, esos últimos ideas había planificado declarársele, quería que fuera perfecto, incluso había desempolvado su vieja Ibanez* había decidido dedicarle una canción y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero cuando la escucho llorar, se sintió tan mal, lo único que pudo hacer había sido cantarle una canción que expresara las palabras que a él nunca se le hubieran ocurrido. Cuando la vio a los ojos se le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber algo que le hiciera sufrir justamente a ella? Ella debería de ser siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo.

Mataría al infeliz que le había hecho sufrir sin importar quién o que era.

La abrazo con fuerza, aunque no lo suficiente para dañarla ocasionando que ambos cayeran a la cama. Ichigo no la soltó y Rukia tampoco pidió que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué…?— susurro

—No te has dado cuenta — respondió Ichigo en su oído— ya te lo había dicho yo voy a protegerte, de lo que sea, en todos los sentidos.

—Ichigo…— ¿Realmente estaba pasando? ¿Ichigo estaba diciéndole aquellas palabras tan dulces? ¿Era realmente él quien le había dedicado esa hermosa canción?

Rukia quería creerlo pero, no era él que decía que protegería a todos y todo. Seguramente si Inoue o Tatsuki estuvieran en la misma situación habría hecho lo mismo.

Este se aparto de Rukia poco a poco, la hizo sentarse en la cama y tomo sus manos. Estaban llenas de marcas de mordedura que ella misma se había hecho.

—Rukia…

—No es nada— dijo rápidamente escondió sus manos en su blusa, le daba vergüenza que justamente él viera lo que se había hecho.

Pero Ichigo no se iba a quedar sentado viendo tantas heridas en los brazos de Rukia. Le obligo a mostrarle los brazos y aunque ella luchaba no podía zafarse.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.

—Por nada idiota ahora suéltame.

—Rukia, contéstame — ordeno.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, sabía que no se iba a rendir hasta que le dijera la razón.

—Por un chico. — Admitió por fin un poco tímida de decirle que se trataba de él. La peor respuesta que Ichigo podía escuchar. Le partió el corazón como nunca creyó. Pero ¿Qué importaba él? si Rukia estaba sufriendo ¿qué demonios importaba si a él le dolía? Nada. Rukia era lo único importante en esos momentos.

—… ¿Quién…? — pregunto Ichigo con voz quebrada.

Rukia se quedo callada, aun no quería decirle nada. No aceptaría el rechazo, aunque la mirada de Ichigo parecía decirle otra cosa, seguramente eran alucinaciones suyas, era imposible que Ichigo estuviera viéndola con amor. Por lo menos no de ese tipo de amor.

—Entiendo si no me lo quieres decir. Pero cualquier maldito que te lastime se merece morir. No soporto ver llorar a lo más preciado que tengo.

—Ichigo…

El shinigami sustituto comenzó a besar cada una de las heridas de Rukia. Era delicado y tierno, algo que Rukia jamás creyó ver en él, y tampoco el mismo, pero solo hacia lo que sentía. No era como si en esos momentos le importara la reputación o algo así.

—Quería tocarte una canción especial Rukia. Hoy, por la tarde, quería tocarte una canción que describiera todo lo que sentía por ti. No me importa si quieres a otro, aun… aun quiero que la escuches.

Tomo su guitara y comenzó a tocar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La canción sonaba más lenta de cómo usualmente era pero aun así se oía bien.

**She´s got a smile that it seems to me**

(Ella tiene una sonrisa)

**reminds me of chilhood memories**

(Que me hace rememorar recuerdos infantiles)

**where everything**

(Donde todo)

**was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

(Era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul)

Rukia comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad, Ichigo la miro confundido y estaba por detenerse pero ella lo detuvo y le hizo señas de que continuara.

**now and then when i see her face**

(Y de vez en cuando al mirar su rostro)

**she takes me away to that special place**

(Me lleva a ese lugar especial)

**and if i stared too long**

(Y si lo mirase demasiado tiempo)

**i´d probably break down and cry**

(Probablemente me quebrase y lloraría)

Ichigo se pego su frente a la de ella y comenzó a susurrar la canción.

**wuooh sweet child o´mine**

(ohhh dulce niña mia)

**wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine**

(ohhh dulce amor mio)

Acerco sus labios a su boca y la beso tiernamente, primero le dio un casto y rápido beso en los labios y continúo en la mejilla en los parpados y en la frente.

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

(tienes ojos del más azul de los cielos)

**as id ther thought of rain**

(Como si pensaran en la lluvia)

**i hate to look into those eyes**

(Odio mirar en esos ojos)

**and see an ounce of pain**

(Y ver un poquito de dolor)

**her hair reminds me**

(Su cabello me recuerda)

**of a war safe place**

(A un lugar cálido y seguro)

**where as a child i'd hide**

(Donde como un niño me escondería)

**and pray for the thunder**

(Y rezaría porque el trueno)

**and the rain**

(Y la lluvia)

**to quietly pass me by**

(Pasaran mansamente sobre mí)

Rukia lo tomo del cuello y lo beso. No era un beso casto como los que Ichigo le había dado, era uno lleno de necesidad y de anhelo. Prácticamente se derretía en sus labios. Ichigo le correspondió al beso dejando caer la guitarra.

—Rukia…— djio jadeante cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido antes no me hubiera mordido. — dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, no cabía de tanta felicidad.

—O sea que soy yo…— susurro pero Rukia volvió a besarlo.

—Siempre has sido tú Ichigo— dijo en sus labios.

—Rukia… eres una enana bipolar… pasas de llorar como magdalena a estar de golosa. — dijo Ichigo comprendiendo que ya era momento de regresar a la normalidad. Ya se habían dado el lujo de tanto drama en su día.

—Idiota, no soy enana— dijo comenzando a golpearlo pero suavemente.

—Si lo eres, y también eres emo* (nota al final).

—Cállate idiota.

***ibanez : **marca de guitarra.

**Canciones: Don't cry –guns n roses y ****Sweet child o'mine- guns n roses**

**Nota: La pequeña referencia a "emo" que se hizo anteriormente es sin ninguna intención de ofender, si alguien se sintió ofendido pido disculpas este fick es solo con el propósito de entretener. **

**Comenten **

**Tania Walker.**


	4. Pánico escénico

**One-shot # 4 **

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Respondiendo a la petición de Giby-chan. **

**Espero que te agrade. **

Las canciones son:

It's my life – bon jovi.

Back in Black- AC-DC (una de las mejores canciones de la historia.)

Se hace mención de:

Dust in the wind- Kansas

My immortal- Evanescence

Duele el amor- Alex Syntek

Listen to your heart- Roxette.

**Capitulo 4-. Pánico escénico. **

—No puedo hacerlo— grito golpeando la pared con furia. Por mas que intentara e intentara siempre eran los mismos resultados, no podría hacerlo y nunca cambiaria ese hecho, ya sea ahí o en cualquier parte. Él tenía pánico escénico y no tenía cura. Y para colmo tenía que presentarse en una semana en el festival de primavera de Karakura. Todo por culpa de cierta shinigami, bueno también fue su culpa porque debió de negarse, pero Rukia Kuchiki le había convencido, igual que siempre.

**Flash back **

El festival cultural de primavera era una tradición en la preparatoria Karakura. Toda la semana los alumnos participaban en eventos y juegos, adornaban la escuela entera y hacían competencias con diferentes escuelas.

Como cada primavera los de último año tenían que representar a la escuela en alguna actividad y la elegida por el salón donde se encontraban el shinigami sustituto y la nueva teniente del escuadrón 13, había sido el concurso de Rondalla. Lo cual a la mayoría le pareció tonto ya que la preparatoria de Karakura no tenía una pero era lo único que quedaba. Era eso o aceptar el "concurso de trajes de baño en lodo" lo cual era una estúpida ocurrencia de Keigo.

—Ichigo—le llamó la menuda shinigami apartándolo de la bolita donde todos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Rukia? —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y molestia en su voz pero Rukia decidió ignorar eso ya que tenía algo más importante que preguntarle

— ¿Qué es una rondalla? —inquirió curiosa. Este comportamiento ya no le sorprendía al peli-naranja. Ya se había acostumbrado que Rukia no supiera tantas cosas del mundo humano aunque debía admitir que cuando ella tenía curiosidad tenía esa mirada tierna y esa mueca en el rostro que la hacía irresistible, en especial cuando se proponía averiguar la causa de su curiosidad.

Se veía tan linda que le apetecía besarla. Pero era una estupidez que no debería de salir de su cabeza. Si amaba a esa enana testaruda y orgullosa shinigami. La aceptación había llegado hace mucho, cuando ella se había despedido de él. Justamente dos segundos más tarde de que dejara de verle y sentirle.

Fingió que no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo en lo gracioso y lindo que era que ella le mirara esperando una respuesta.

—Una rondalla es solo un grupo de personas que tocan instrumentos y cantan. —Contestó Ichigo ni menor interés. Ni loco participaba en esa cosa. Nunca en su santa vida.

—Atención tortolos — le llamó la atención Tatsuki quien se había subido a el escritorio para poner orden. —Acérquense, pueden hacer lo que quieran luego de sé que acabe la junta.

— ¿Yo? ¿Con esta enana? No tengo tan mal gusto.

—Oh~ Kurosaki-kun~ que cruel. —Dijo mientras que fingió dramáticamente.

— ¡Ichigo! No seas cruel con Kuchiki-san. No te preocupes Kuchiki-san yo te consolare. — grito Keigo directo a abrazar a Rukia pero Ichigo lo intercepto con un puño en la cara.

—Basta de faramallas, hay que comenzar con la reunión.

Todos se acomodaron en círculo alrededor de Tatsuki y comenzaron a planear la rondalla.

—Primero que nada, ¿Alguien sabe tocar instrumentos? — No muchos levantaron la mano, incluidos Chad. Pero Ichigo no lo hizo lo cual llamó la atención de su mexicano amigo. Alzo l mano para llamar la atención pero al principio no dijo nada.

—Ichigo…— paso unos cuantos segundos en silencio antes de continuar. —… toca guitarra.

Todos lo voltearon a ver y el no pudo hacer más que fulminar a su amigo con la mirada.

—Gracias Chad…— dijo apretando los dientes. —Pero yo no quiero participar.

— ¡Ichigo no puedes hacernos esto! Hay muy pocas personas que tocan instrumentos. Te necesitamos— dijo Tatsuki como reproche

—No quiero, puedo ayudarlos con cualquier otra cosa pero con esto no. — Sentencio dispuesto a salir del salón pero un grito le detuvo.

—Ichigo— Rukia le llamó. El se volteo a verla. Y nuevamente pasaba. Tenía esa mirada llena de determinación con la que siempre le convencía de todo. — ¿Acaso no eres el hombre que protege y ayuda a sus amigos? No seas cobarde, ¿abandonaras a tus amigos cuando te necesitan? El Ichigo que siempre he conocido nunca haría tal cosa, muestra coraje y socorre a los que están a tu lado en esto momentos de necesidad.

Todos se quedaron callados pero Ichigo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, tenía sus ojos clavados en Rukia como ella en él.

—…Bien lo hare— dijo por fin.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar y Rukia le dio una sonrisa confiada que le alegro el día a Ichigo. Esa enana, como el le llamaba era la única que podía cambiarle las emociones y hacerlo hacer cuanta estupidez quisiera con esa hermosa sonrisa.

"joder debo dejar de pensar en eso." pensó Ichigo mientras volvía con el resto del grupo.

**Fin del Flash back **

Nunca debió de haberse involucrado en semejante cosa. Pero claro, tenía que ir y caer en las malditas palabras de Rukia.

Observo detenidamente la guitarra que tenía en las manos. Una linda guitarra acústica Yamaha color negro con adornos dorados alrededor del cuerpo y en la parte trasera del mástil. Era su primera guitarra y su favorita.

Cuando la puerta se abrió supo de inmediato que había sido Rukia la nueva persona presente en el cuarto. Nadie más entraba así sin tocar antes o sin hacer escándalo.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Rukia? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Esa maldita shinigami sería su perdición. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a andar con tan poca ropa encima? ¿Qué no sabía que él era un hombre con sentimientos? y para colmo un adolescente con la hormona alborotada. Solo a ella se le ocurre meterse a la boca del lobo con un minúsculo short que daba una hermosa vista a sus largas y tersas piernas, y blusa de manga larga pero demasiado pegada al cuerpo tanto que le dejaba ver su plano y bien formado abdomen

Maldijo para sus adentros. Había comenzado una tortura.

—Quería saber qué opinas sobre estas muestras — dio dos telas una de color rosa con conejitos color blancos y otra color azul y conejitos rosas. — creo que el telón se vería mejor así.

—Rukia solo abrirás el telón, no lo cambiaras.

—Pero creo que así sería mucho más lindo. Además no subestimes mi trabajo, si yo no estuviera no podrían hacer nada.

—Sabes que cualquier otro puede hacerlo verdad. — como contestación se llevo un gran punta pie. Quizá si, su trabajo no era el más importante pero por lo menos era algo. Como no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer en una rondalla se apunto para lo que parecía más fácil. No era como ese cabeza hueca de Ichigo que solo rogándole acepto en participar.

—Ichigo, ¿Por qué no querías tocar en la Rondalla? — pregunto acomodándose en la cama del shinigami. Justo a poco espacio de él.

—Porque no quería y ya. No preguntes. —No le gustaba esconderle cosas a Rukia, pero su orgullo estaba de por medio.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas. — dijo plantándose en la cama con la mirada llena de decisión. Si Ichigo creía que se iba a quedar cómoda solo con eso estaba muy equivocada.

—Maldita sea, lárgate enana.

—No me llames enana maldito poste de luz.

—vieja engreída.

—cabeza hueca yo solo trato de hablar contigo pero de inmediato reaccionas como un neandertal. Solamente quiero sabes porque no querías.

— no te incumbe.

—que si

—no

—si

—no

—si

—PORQUE TENGO PÁNICO ESCÉNICO. LISTO YA LO DIJE. ¿CONTENTA? — el shinigami sustituto espero risas a montones, golpes y que le restregara en la cara eso pero no lo hizo. Rukia se quedo callada mirándolo como si lo comprendiera. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. La encargada del telón no se subía al escenario de la misma manera que él lo haría.

— ¿Solo eso? — dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Si, no sabía lo que era pero se daba idea.

— ¿Te parece poco? Rukia no puedo presentarme en público. Todo es tu culpa porque no me convenciste.

—Oye no me culpes a mí de que seas un cobarde. Además si sigues así entonces no podre ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿Y qué va a hacer una enana como tú?

—no me llames enana maldito imbécil. Yo te ayudare, pero primero quiero que toques algo para mí.

— ¿Tocar algo para ti? — ¿Cuántas veces no había querido hacerlo? Siempre quiso dedicarle y componerle demasiadas cosas a Rukia pero el maldito pánico escénico no lo dejaba. —No puedo Rukia.

—Si te sigues mentalizando de esa manera no lo harás. Vamos tengo una idea. —Rukia esculco en el armario hasta que logro sacar un paliacate rojo. Lo doblo cuidadosamente y le vendo los ojos a Ichigo. No estaba segura si iba a funcionar pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo faltaba muy poco para el concurso. —Toca algo Ichigo.

Al principio lo intento pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes. Rukia se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco más. El necesitaba confianza y ella iba a dársela. Se acerco aun más a él para acariciarle el hombro. Era un pequeño "tu puedes". Y tal parecía que comenzaba a funcionar porque comenzó a mejorar en como tocaba.

Rukia quería ayudar con todas sus fuerzas a Ichigo. El era una de las personas más importantes para ella. Desde hacía algunos días ella había estado comportándose rara con Ichigo. Como esta ocasión que ni siquiera se burlo de él. Todo era porque le gustaba. Estaba enamorada de Ichigo y no se avergonzaban en aceptarlo más si en decirlo.

Ichigo sentía la presencia de Rukia prácticamente a su lado y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa boba. Esa shinigami si que tenía sus ocurrencias, aunque no estaba funcionando. Por mucho que no estaba funcionando. La razón por la que mejoraba no era ese truco de vendarse los ojos, la razón de su mejora era claramente Rukia. Le encantaba la sensación que comenzó a sentir cuando Rukia se acerco. Ella estaba escuchando su música. Era todo para ella. Ella era su cura.

Comenzó a mejorar drásticamente incluso comenzó a tocar un poco de blues. Claro siempre y cuando Rukia se mantuviera casi pegada a él.

—Ves Ichigo lo estás haciendo y frente a mí.

Ichigo comenzó a tocar una canción que le resulto muy conocida a Rukia. Era una que siempre escuchaba en el Ipod de el sustituto y que incluso hasta se la había aprendido. It's my life de Bon jovi.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

(No es esta una canción para los afligidos)

**No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

(Ninguna oración silenciosa para los creyentes)

Para no dejar solo a Ichigo comenzó a cantar la canción.

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

(No voy a ser una cara entre la multitud)

**You're gonna hear my voice**

(Tú vas a oír mi voz)

**When I shout it out loud**

(Cuando yo deba, saldrá ruidoso)

El paliacate de Ichigo se desamarro justo a tiempo para saltar al mismo tiempo que Rukia, ambos jugaban a que estaban en un concierto. Daban patadas cantaban y bailaban al mismo tiempo.

**It's my life**

(Es mi vida)

**It's now or never**

(Es ahora o nunca.)

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**(**No voy a vivir por siempre)

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**(**Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo)

**(It's my life)**

(Es mi vida)

**My heart is like an open highway**

(Mi corazón es una carretera abierta)

**Like Frankie said**

(Como Frank lo dijo)

**I did it my way**

(lo hice a mi manera)

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

(Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo)

**It's my life**

(Es mi vida)

Cuando la canción termino Ichigo y Rukia se tumbaron en el suelo jadeando y riendo como nunca.

—Ves…pudiste…— dijo aun sin aliento.

Ichigo tenía una cara de estúpido en el rostro. Había sido perfecto. De los mejores momentos de su vida. Volteo a ver a Rukia quien estaba cubierta en una ligera capa de sudor y un poco sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

"Esta mujer me vuelve loco" pensó.

—Rukia, cantas bien — dijo ya más calmado.

—Lo sé. En la familia Kuchiki tienes que destacar en muchos aspectos.

— ¿Entonces por qué no eres cantante en la rondalla? — pregunto ahora sentándose en el suelo. Rukia seguía tirada en el suelo. Su camisa comenzó a subirse un poco e Ichigo opto por no verla. Eran territorios que no debía tocar.

—Porque yo también tengo pánico escénico. — contesto sencillamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también? — ahora comprendió porque no se había reído de él cuando le revelo su oscuros secreto. Ella sufría lo mismo.

—Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que haga la ronda del día. Me voy Ichigo.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, Ichigo no pudo detenerla.

* * *

><p>La hora del concurso había sido una semana después. Ichigo no se molesto en practicar las canciones con el resto de la rondalla, solo les decía que ya lo tenía solucionado, pero siempre, varias horas al día se la pasaba practicando en su cuarto, de vez en cuando con Rukia quien le acompañaba cantando.<p>

Ichigo estaba tras el telón junto al resto de sus compañeros. "chico traían otras 3 guitarras acústicas además de la del shinigami sustituto (que por cierto era electro-acústica), pero como siempre Ichigo tenía una suerte de perro, el era la principal, Chad traía un bajo, Ishida un violín. Las chicas iban a hacer coros e Inoue era la voz principal.

Toda rondalla venía con camisas a botones azules, los hombres traían pantalón negro y las mujeres falda negra, a excepción de Tatsuki.

— ¿Ichigo estás listo? — pregunto Tatsuki.

—Si — dijo no muy seguro. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Rukia? No llegaba, y era muy claro que no iba a poder hacerlo sin ella.

—Bien, asegúrate de que no se te olviden las letras.

—¿Letras? ¿Qué letras?

—Las del dúo Ichigo. Te dijimos que harías un dúo con Orihime.

—¿Un dúo? — se quedo congelado por unos segundos.

—No me digas que no lo has hecho. Maldición Ichigo es importante es con que se cierra la presentación.

—No…si…si las se… ¿Qué canción…?

—"Duele el amor."

Casi se le viene el mundo abajo. Esa canción era empalagosa, ridícula y nunca en su santa vida tocaría o cantaría algo como eso. No es que tuviera algo con esa canción pero… no la sabía tocar, ni siquiera sabía la letra bien. solo la había oído una que otra vez en el radio.

—Siento llegar tarde — dijo Rukia corriendo. — Tuve una molestia en el trabajo. — dijo refiriéndose a un Hollow.

Rukia se veía espectacular. Aunque venía vestida igual que todas pero aun así se veía hermosa a los ojos de Ichigo.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras. — dijo Ichigo apartándola de los demás. — estoy en aprietos. Nadie me dijo que iba a cantar.

— ¿Y luego que quieres que haga?

—que me ayudes Rukia. No sé qué hacer no se me la letra.

—Pues diles que no puedes y ya.

—No seas tonta no puedo decirles eso a 5 minutos de la presentación.

— ¿5 minutos? Tengo que alistarme Ichigo. O nadie subirá el telón.

—Ya te dije que ese trabajo no es importante. Lo mío si, soy guitarra principal y me acabo de enterar que soy voz. Y de una canción que no me gusta y no me sé.

—Tengo una idea, tu sube yo lo arreglo. — dijo empujándolo bruscamente al escenario que ya tenía todo preparado para su presentación.

El corazón de Ichigo latía muy fuerte y solo trataba de recordar lo que sentía cuando practicaba con Rukia. Como se relajaba con ella. Esperaba que se quedara quieta en un lugar donde pudiera verla.

"A continuación, la rondalla de la preparatoria Karakura" Presento el presentador (¬¬).

Rukia haló con todas sus fuerzas las cuerdas del telón pero nada se movió. Volvió a halar e igualmente no sucedió nada.

—Permíteme ayudarte pequeña — dijo un hombre desconocido. Rukia no pudo soportar eso y uso toda su rabia para por fin abrir el telón. Cuando lo hubo amarrado bien dio media vuelta y ubico a ese hombre.

—Pequeña tu abuela — dijo propinándole una buena patada en la espinilla.

El concierto inicio e Ichigo pudo tocar hasta que Rukia pareció entre la multitud. Se concentro solo en ella y olvido todo lo demás. Le sonreía y apoyaba. Ni siquiera le hacía caso a Orihime mientras cantaba y lo miraba como dedicándole la canción con los ojos.

Cantaron:

Dust in the wind

My immortal

Listen to your heart.

Y estaban por cerrar con la cuarta canción cuando todas las luces se fueron.

Ichigo bendijo a Rukia.

—No se preocupen solo bajaron el interruptor.— las luces volvieron.

Ahora maldijo a Rukia. ¿Por qué rayos no corto cables o algo así? No era solo apagar las luces de la manera más sencilla.

—Hay que continuar con el espectáculo. — grito alguno y todos lo obedecieron volvieron a sus posiciones y a tocar los instrumentos. Pero Ichigo no lo hizo. Simplemente no podía tocar esa canción. No la sabía.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Ichigo tomo el micrófono.

—Maldita enana — dijo por lo bajo pero todos lo oyeron. — Rukia ven para acá.

—No soy enana maldito imbécil — se escucho su voz desde la multitud pero no la veían. No fue sino hasta que unos hombres se apartaron que pudo mirarla. Se acercaba al escenario furiosa.

Subió de un salto.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? no soy enana.

— ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? Ahora por tu culpa estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo. —dijo solo para ella.

— ¿Mi culpa? Tú eres el idiota que no recordaba que tenías que cantar una canción.

—Canten de una vez — grito el público que había comenzado a ponerse violento.

— ¿Qué hago? — se lamento el shinigami sustituto.

—Tengo una idea

— ¡Hay no!— se quejo rogando porque no fuera otra grandiosa idea como la de la luces.

Rukia fue con cada uno de los músicos y le susurro algo al oído. Todos ellos asintieron. Se acerco a Ichigo y también mando a llamar a Inoue.

—Cambiaran de canción. No es un dúo pero podemos hacerlo — susurro la canción e Ichigo sonrió.

—Enana, por primera vez me alegro que agarres mi Ipod.

—Pero…yo no la sé. — dijo Inoue.

—Entonces que Rukia cante conmigo.

— ¿Qué? No yo no quiero cantar.

—Vamos Rukia cantas bien y estoy seguro que te sabes la canción.

—Pero…

—Si Kuchiki-san, adelante.

—No puedo Ichigo. Solo pararme aquí en estos momentos siento que me voy a desmayar.

—Rukia, por favor. No me dejes solo

Rukia lo miro a los ojos. Era una locura. Siempre que lo había intentado termino vomitando o desmayándose antes de hacer nada. Pero los ojos de Ichigo eran demasiado.

—B…bien. — dijo no muy segura.

El resto del equipo se preparo, incluso trajeron una pequeña batería que encontraron en una bodega, mientras el público se tomaba un pequeño receso.

Ichigo conecto su guitarra y se alisto. Ahora estaba mil veces más confiado.

Cuando comenzó a sonar los primeros acordes la gente comenzó a ponerse loca. No porque no le gustara sino que no se esperaban una canción así.

**Back in black  
>I hit the sack<br>I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
>Yes I'm, let loose<br>From the noose  
>That's kept me hanging about<br>I keep looking at the sky  
>'Cause it's gettin' me high<br>Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
>I got nine lives<br>Cat's eyes  
>Usin' every one of them and running wild<strong>

**Cause I'm back  
>Yes, I'm back<br>Well, I'm back  
>Yes, I'm back<br>Well, I'm back, back  
>(Well) I'm back in black<br>Yes, I'm back in black**

Ichigo y Rukia se turnaban para cantar. Lo hacían como si estuvieran de nuevo en la habitación de Ichigo solos.

Esa última presentación salvo la presentación. La gente estaba como loca. ¿Quién no conocía esa canción? Todo el mundo la conocía y alguna vez la había cantado así que no hubo problema en que corearan.

Cuando termino la canción Rukia sentía la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Nunca había hecho nada como eso. Y como por lo visto ese era el día de "hacer lo que nunca creyó" lo aprovecho al máximo. Se acerco a Ichigo y jalándolo del cuello lo beso. Todo el mundo grito y silbo a su alrededor.

Ichigo correspondió al beso aun sorprendido. El beso era mil veces mejor que presentarse en público.

—Rukia…

—Me lo debías, por obligarme a esto.

Rukia e Ichigo se sonrieron en complicidad.

Estaban seguros que ganarían.

…

Fueron descalificados.

Para empezar, en una rondalla solamente estaban permitidos instrumentos de cuerdas y acústicos. Además de qué desde que detuvieron la presentación y reorganizaron todo estaban rompiendo las reglas.

Ichigo casi quería partirle la cabeza a cada uno de los jueces. Pero luego de que lo calmaron salieron de ahí aun divertidos. Aunque no les dieron ningún premio habían ganado en ciertas cosas. Entre ellas Ichigo gano el perder el miedo a los personajes y una novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haiga gustado. <strong>

**Opinen por favor. **

**Tania Walker. **


End file.
